Unlockables
Call of Duty 4 unlockables by rank. Thanks to StrengthInNumbers for some fixes on this page. 1 - All starting equipment 2 - Demolitions Class Weapon Class 3 - Sniper Class Weapon Class (M40 Sniper Rifle 4 - Create a Class 5 - Gun Challenges 6 - New playlists 7 - M21 sniper rifle 8 - Last Stand Perk Class 3 9 - Boot Camp Challenges 1 10 - M4 Carbine Assault Rifle 11 - UAV Jammer Perk Class 2 12 - Clan Tag 13 - Mini Uzi Submachine Gun 14 - Bomb Squad Perk Class 1 15 - Boot Camp Challenges 2 16 - M1911 Pistol 17 - Martyrdom Perk Class 2 18 - Boot Camp Challenges 3 19 - M60E4 Light Machine Gun 20 - Sleight of Hand Perk Class 2 21 - Operations Challenges 22 - Dragunov Sniper Rifle 23 - Claymore Perk Class 1 24 - Operations Challenges 2 25 - G3 Assault Rifle 26 - Iron Lungs Perk Class 3 27 - Operations Challenges 3 28 - AK-74U Submachine Gun 29 - Double Tap (thanks mav) Perk Class 2 30 - Killer Challenges 31 - M1014 Shotgun 32 - Bandolier Perk Class 1 33 - Killer Challenges 2 34 - R700 Sniper Rifle 35 - Eavesdrop Perk Class 3 36 - Killer Challenges 3 37 - G36C Assault Rifle 38 - Overkill Perk Class 2 39 - Killer Challenges 4 40 - P90 Submachine Gun 41 - Frag x 3 Perk Class 1 42 - Humiliation Challenges 43 - Desert Eagle Pistol 44 - Dead Silence Perk Class 3 45 - Humiliation Challenges 2 46 - M14 Assault Rifle 47 - Humiliation Challenges 3 48 - Humiliation Challenges 4 49 - Barret Sniper Rifle 50 - Humiliation Challenges 5 51 - Elite Challenges 52 - MP44 Assault Rifle 53 - Elite Challenges 2 54 - Elite Challenges 3 55 - Commander Prestige Mode 55 - Golden Desert Eagle UNLOCKABLES Features Demolitions Class LVL: 2 Sniper Class LVL: 3 Create-A-Class LVL: 4 Challenges LVL: 5 Clan Tag LVL: 12 Prestige Mode LVL: 55 Pistols M9 LVL: 0 M1911 .45 LVL: 16 USP .45 LVL: 0 Desert Eagle LVL: 43 Golden Desert Eagle LVL: 55 SMGs Mini Uzi LVL: 13 MP5 LVL: 1 Skorpion LVL: 4 AK74u LVL: 28 P90 LVL: 40 LMGs M60E4 LVL: 19 M249 SAW LVL: 1 RPD LVL: 4 Shotguns W1200 LVL: 2 M1014 LVL: 31 Assault Rifles AK 47 LVL: 4 M4 Carbine LVL: 10 G3 LVL: 25 M16A4 LVL: 1 G36c LVL: 37 M14 LVL: 46 MP44 LVL: 52 Sniper Rifles SVD LVL: 22 M21 LVL: 8 M40A3 LVL: 3 Barrett .50cal LVL: 49 R700 LVL: 34 Perk 1 C-4 x2 LVL: 1 Special Grenade x3 LVL: 1 RPG-7 x2 LVL: 2 Claymore x2 LVL: 23 Frag x3 LVL: 41 Bandolier LVL: 32 Bomb Squad LVL: 14 Perk 2 Stopping Power LVL: 1 Juggernaut LVL: 1 Sleight of Hand LVL: 20 Double Tap LVL: 29 Overkill LVL: 38 UAV Jammer LVL: 11 Sonic Boom LVL: 1 Perk 3 Extreme Conditioning LVL: 1 Steady Aim LVL: 1 Last Stand LVL: 8 Martydom LVL: 17 Deep Impact LVL: 1 Iron Lungs LVL: 26 Dead Silence LVL: 44Eavesdrop LVL: 35